portal of evil (a story of evil parody)
by rilianeL.D.A.boss
Summary: riliane and allen go to the future! LIKE A BOSS
1. Chapter 1: the portal

Riliane woke up to a strange sight….. A PORTAL! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Well, anywho, she was all freaked out because it was all swirly and whirly so she yelled for her favorite servant and told him too jump in the portal.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Allen tried to explain.

"WHO ASKED JOO WHAT YOU THINKED?!" Riliane yelled while pushing Allen into the portal. After a long 2 seconds of thinking, Riliane jumped into the portal too. Soon, they were in an unknown world…. They didn't know that they traveled like into the future and like were in Japan. "O NOES IS THAT A SPIDER!?" Allen screamed jumping in front of Riliane. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" a strange girl with green twin-tails screamed in horror, as she pointed to the two people in the living room. "Who are you?!" she green haired girl asked.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…" riliane and Allen said at the same time. They were only seeing the beginning of this strange, new world.


	2. Chapter 2: the kitchen

"DON'T TOUCH MY SISTER!" Allen screamed as he grabbed riliane and hung on to her. "GET YO' MALLETS OF O' ME!" riliane screamed while pushing Allen away. Meanwhile, miku stood there and watched in wonder. Then, rin and len came in. "what the Sammy Hagar?" Len said lookin' all like O 3 O

And rin yelled "HOLY COW TALL PEOPLE! IM A MIGET!" lookin' all like X U

"great. Now it's a party." Miku said sarcastically. "uhh… im hungry." Riliane said loudly (she has screamed so much she talks loud now : D). "ok! Where is the food? WHERE IS IT SHE'S GONNA STARVE!" Allen yelled all worried. "Relax bro!" len said pushing his hair back. "it's in the kitchen."

"WHAT KITCHEN? SHE CAN'T GO ALONE! SHE MIGHT DIE! O NOES!" Allen said with tears in his eyes. "Well golly gee wilikers! Go with her, you moron!" rin said, pushing Allen and riliane close together. "O NOES HERE WE GO" Allen said walking into the deep, dark, *dramatic music* _**KITCHEN!**_


	3. Chapter 3: the muffin

Riliane and Allen slowly entered the kitchen. Then they saw a muffin (2nd national food of idiots) and both wanted it. Riliane and Allen **BOTH **put their hand on the muffin, and either riliane seriously wanted that muffin, or she had a thing 4 Allen… "WUT DA HEK R U PEEPZ DOIN' HERE?" a weird guy with purple hair that was holding an eggplant gun yelled. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH A WEIRD GUY!" Allen yelled while throwing a random thing at the purple-haired guy. It must have hit him, because then the P.H.G (purple haired-guy) fell to the ground. "SCRAM!" riliane yelled as she yanked Allen out of the kitchen o' weirdness. "Wait! The muffin…" Allen said as he looked back at the kitchen. "Oh well" riliane sighed. Meanwhile, miku, rin and whats his face oh yeah len were still in the living room, well… living. "You guys in love or something?" rin said annoyingly. "Yes! I mean no! I mean uh…um…YOUR MOM!" riliane said. "Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…." Miku whispered to the kagamine twins. "Hey! We're not in a relationship! Are we?" Allen asked riliane. "I don't know…" riliane said, blushing. "Meow" len said. "So where am I gonna sleep?" riliane asked. "Well, you and your _boyfriend _can sleep in our room." Rin said. (Len was all like : U because he had 2 give his bed up) "Together?" Allen asked quietly. "Yep" miku said. Riliane smiled.

(sry 4 such a short chapter)


	4. Chapter 4 the bed

As Allen got into bed next to riliane, he noticed there was a .BLOK sitting on a shelf. Next to it, was a rectangular shaped thingy with numbers and buttons. Allen hit one of them, and the .BLOK turned on. "WOOOEEE" Allen said in amazement. On the .BLOK, ponies appeared! Riliane woke up, and watched the ponies. Then rin and len walked in to grab some stuff, and saw Riliane and Allen watching TV. "Wow…they like…My little pony…" len said trying not to laugh. "It's cute!" rin said. Riliane and Allen's eyes were GLUED to the TV. They just wouldn't stop staring at it. Rin said nothing, len stood there with eyes wide open. All the sudden, the episode ended. Riliane started screaming, and Allen started crying. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Riliane and Allen screamed as the credits played. Rin and Len didn't know what to say…so they walked away. Then Allen realized that he was not a 2 year old and remembered that he had to protect _and_ comfort Riliane…so he wrapped his arms around riliane and began telling her it was all right…

(Rin: HOW ROMANTIC! Me: shut up and let me finish this thang!)

All the sudden riliane stopped crying. She hugged Allen back, as well.

Soon, they were both asleep in each other's arms.

(Allen: UHHH…..that never happened! Me: will u just let me finish this?)

(sorry 4 another short chapter :l )


	5. Chapter 5: the truth

Riliane woke up in Allen's arms. "Umm... A-Allen?" Riliane said quietly. Allen's eyes opened at once. "Something you want, princess?" he asked. "no.." Riliane yawned, putting her face into Allen's chest. Allen woke up, realizing it was all ready snack time. "oh my gosh!" Allen whispered, trying not to wake Riliane. Riliane woke up, and looked down at her stomach. "You're hungry, right?" Allen said, looking down at his feet. "Allen, I need to tell you something..." Riliane whispered into Allen's ear. "Yes, princess?" Allen said, just then realizing the truth. "umm, I'm pregnant." Riliane said quietly. "DAMN YOU KYLE, YOU STUD!" Allen yelled. "I didn't get with Kyle. I got with you!" Riliane yelled.

Srry 4 short chapter. I was tired.


	6. Chapter 6: The Kyle

(Back at the palace)

"RAA! WHERE DID THEY GO?" Germaine screamed, hitting Kyle in the face. "I don't know." Kyle said, as his nose started to hurt. "hey look, a swirled thing." Kyle pointed. "UGGG IM SO HUNGRY! RILIANE STOLED THE FOOD WITH HER! SHE KILLED US ALL!" Germaine yelled. "Relax! I'm sure we can follow them." Kyle replied. Germaine dived into the portal, and soon Kyle did too.

They fell into the living room, as Riliane and Allen once did. "Oh great. I can't find the freaking kitchen!" Germaine said under her breath. Riliane and Allen walked out of the bedroom. "OH CRAP" Allen said, grabbing Riliane. "Hi. So what's up?" Riliane asked. "Oh, nothing much. We just came to kill you." Kyle replied. "so, have you been eating _SOMEBODY'S _food?" Germaine suspiciously asked Riliane, poking at riliane's stomach.

"no, I'm pregnant." Riliane said. "NO! I'm a STUD!" Kyle screamed shaking Allen. "It aint yours." Allen screamed. "it's mine."

That night, they had a feast. Germaine and Riliane ate most of it. "So…" Allen spoke, rolling his eyes. "I guess we wont kill you…" Kyle said. "Yay!" Allen said. Then he hugged Riliane. "im so happy." Riliane whispered.


	7. Chapter 7: a message to the haters

Hello! I am the writer, Riri.

I recently got a message about somebody hating my story! First of all, the reason I wrote this is because the real story of evil is so dark and scary. I mean only like 3 out of 7 people live! I also know that some people don't like how Riliane and Allen r together in my story, cuz they r twins... oh well. If they love each other then... Great! AND, Riliane doesn't exactly know that Allen and her are related, and when she does find that out is when Allen goes to die, but in my story, he doesn't die. Btw, because some people r saying get out of the "LOLZ SO RANDOM" phase, in the story, Riliane has ADHD and she was supposed to be the writer. I also wanted to bring some light into the story. If you don't like it then.. oh well. Don't even waste ur time reading my stories because I believe that Riliane and Allen or Rin and Len should be together! So do others! Also, I cant help that I am a bad writer. I am very young. Most of you are like 50 or 20. well, please enjoy my stories, and please don't hate… bye for now!


	8. Chapter 8: The Yoshi-egg

As Riliane woke up, she felt intense pain. "ALLEN, THE KID IS HERE!" she screamed in pain. "tell the stupid girl-scouts im on a diet!" Allen called to Riliane, rubbing his eyes. "DID I HEAR THE WORD 'FOOD'?" Germaine asked smiling. "NO, WOMAN, THE BABY IS HERE!" Kyle said running in circles.

(after 5 minuets of not-so-painful labor, Riliane and the gang did this….)

"OMG it's a Yoshi!" Rin yelled, idiotically. (The baby was an egg, BTW)

then, the egg hatched and out came…. A KITTEN!

"what the heck happened?!" allen said, looking at the kitten in wonder. "well, technically.. at first you—" the kitten tried to explain. "Cartmina, you should not bring that subject up." Riliane said, shaking her head at the kitten. "Cartmina..? DUDE, THIS ISN'T SOUTH PARK, EVEN THOUGH MY NAME IS KYLE…" Kyle argued. "the name Cartmina originated from the language of English." Cartmina said. "well, we got to love her anyway.." Allen said, sadly. Cartmina walked away. "young lady, get back here!" Riliane yelled to her fuzzy daughter.

After the gang got home, they saw Cartmina watching 'cosmos' on television. Cartmina focused on the TV.

"I think she was switched at birth." Allen said. "no, she looks kind of like me.."

"well, considering my gender is female, I would have probably had your looks if I were to be born human." Cartmina said, still staring at the TV.

Later, Cartmina took off her glasses (yep, she got glasses!) And read a smart person book. Riliane and Allen were amazed at the highly intelligent kitten.


	9. Chapter 9: the P-P-P-PINEAPPLES

Riliane walked crazily around the house, when they heard a big bang. suddenly pineapples. Riliane said "what the fl,hknkgl?" then allen screamed "dont sware!" suddenly,  
pineapples again. oh yes, more pineapples. then, cartmina siad "actually, suddenly pineapples dosent make any sense." riliane slapped cartmina. "CHILD ABUSE!" germaine hollered from behind the fog. "Well, no its actually yoshi-kitten abuse. i am not a human child." cartmina said. then they heard a large knock. Rin scrwamed "THEY CANT CANT GET ME NOW!"  
at the door was two large tabby cats walkined in holding a small not furry child and said "i think thiis creature belongs to you." "how do you know?" allen questioned. "it has a name and adress on it." "WHAT?" allen gasped. TO BE CONTINUED...DOTZ!

suddenly, pineapples.

my assitant Rowanbreeze helped me make this whole thing thank chg87u7 WRONG! SHE ONLY HELPED WITH THIS CHAPTER!


End file.
